futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World of Chaos
After World War III, the single most borders changed in any one day happened. Chaos ensued with nationalism, rebellion, and political change. This timeline explores World War III to the end of wars caused by World War IV, due to problems in the treaty ending it. This timeline will also include the following: * Smaller wars * Political change in major countries * Space * Some major technological breakthroughs * Protests and riots Note: The Syrian Civil War has ended in the Syrian Opposition's favor, due to increased support by the US, and the War in Donbass has ended in Ukraine's favor. ISIS fell, and a treaty started rebuilding Kurdistan and giving Iraqi Kurdistan and Rojava independence. Kurdish independence, in exchange for all Kurds moving to Kurdistan, to prevent Kurdish rebellions. All participants are of the Syrian Civil War are in Kurdistan, and it is a neutral zone. Start In 2019, Georgia (The country in Southeast Europe), Macedonia, and Ukraine joined NATO. Due to Russian support of Abkhazia and South Ossetia, Russia hoped to conquer it and set up a puppet government before NATO cared. However, a response headed by Turkey and the US led to World War Three. World War Three World War Three started on August 7, 2019, soon after Georgia, Ukraine, and Macedonia joined NATO. It started after the Invasion of Georgia by Russia. Georgia fell after the Battle of Tbilisi, on August 21, and Abkhazia and South Ossetia were given more control of their territory. Russia was initially very successful, with the Baltic States, Ukraine, Turkey, and most of Norway falling. However, at the battle of Warsaw, on January 24, 2020, Russian, Belorussian, and Ukrainian (a puppet government was set up) forces attacked a suburb of Warsaw that they falsely believed NATO troops were in, resulting in a flanking maneuver that resulted in Russian/Belorussian/Ukrainian forces surrendering. The battle resulted in much of the Russian Army falling, but due to extreme seasons, and India helping Russia after 2024, (China wanted to maintain good relations with the US, and had bad relations with India), The War ended in 2027, over 8 years after the start. 2019-2020 From 2019-2020, Russia, Belarus (Russia's ally), and puppet states made significant advances into Europe. On August 7, 2019, the war started after Georgia was invaded by Russia, and Abkhazia and South Ossetia declared independence. A Georgian Puppet state was set up after the fall. A slow offensive advanced into Turkey, and after the fall of Istanbul in October, Turkey surrendered. Greece invaded European Turkey to make sure NATO would remain in Turkey in early October. Syria was invaded in September. An attack on Estonia and Lithuania happened in September, and Latvia later that month. Puppet States were set up in many of these countries, and Belarus and Russia annexed land. Ukraine was invaded in November, and fell after Kiev did, though resistance continued till February. An invasion of Poland started on December 16, but would not succeed. An invasion of Israel failed, due to the soldiers not being used to fighting in the mountains, and no air support. Invasion of Georgia The invasion of Georgia started on August 7, 2019, and lasted 2 weeks, until August 21, with the fall of Tbilisi. After the invasion, a puppet state, The Gruzinskaya Federatsiya, was formed. Invasion of Turkey On August 22, 2019, Turkey was invaded. On August 23, the battle of Ardahan happened, the first major battle in the invasion. Other battles included: * Battle of Trabzon: September 1-2 * Battle of Erzurum: September 1 * Battle of Van: September 3 * Battle of Sivas: September 4 * Battle of Gaziantep: September 4-6 * Battle of Ankara: September 5-October 2 * Battle of Istanbul: October 4 After the battle of Istanbul, Turkey surrendered, but Greece annexed the European part. A puppet, Türk Birliği, was made. On December 3, Syria was incorporated into it, making the Syrian-Turkish Union, or Siriysko-Turetskiy Soyuz. One of the last moves by Turkey was to blow up all of the bridges over the Bosporus Strait, so that Russia couldn't get across. Invasion of Syria On September 7, the day after the battle of Gaziantep, The Battle of Latakia happened, and from September 9-10, The battle of Damascus happened. After the Battle of Damascus, Syria surrendered. Many Syrian officials and civilians were allowed refugee status in Israel, as Israel wanted to show improved relations. Syria in exchange agreed to let Israel have the Golan Heights. Syria remained occupied until December 3, when the Siriysko-Turetskiy Soyuz was made. Due to Rojava leaving Syria, and being neutral, as well as due a large Russian presence their, Kurdistan remained neutral. Invasion of Israel Israel was invaded via the Golan heights, now officially part of Israel, but Israel all of their Air Force in a small area, and the Golan Heights Offensive only lasted 3 days before Russia stopped advancing. It was the longest held front of the war, lasting until the Liberation of Syria. Invasion of the Baltic States On September 11 (Americans Triggered), Estonia and Lithuania were invaded. After the battle of Narva and the battle of Tallinn, Estonia surrendered on the same day. Lithuania lasted until September 13, with the fall of Kaunas, Lithuania's capital after Vilnius fell. The battle of Kaunas is notable for being the first battle with major Belorussian involvement. On September 13, Latvia was Invaded, but Riga held out until September 23. Lithuania was annexed by Belarus, and Latvia and Estonia were made into the Baltic Republic. Invasion of Ukraine After the Battle of Istanbul, Russian soldiers didn't move from their positions until November 6, with the Invasion of Ukraine. The Donbass region was given independence by Russia, but Russia took a long time to actually take control of it. It wasn't till December 13 that Kiev was reached, and Ukraine didn't fall until January 6, when the battle of Odessa ended. Due to high casualties, Russia and Belarus only attacked major countries in NATO, and countries in the way of them. Invasion of Norway Norway was invaded during the end of 2019. On December 3, Russian soldiers crossed the border. On December 4, the battle of Alta happened, and on December 5, Tromso was invaded. By the time Trondheim was reached on December 10, Norway's government escaped to Longyearbyen. Russia believed that Svalbard couldn't attack anything, so they let it be. Invasion of Poland Poland was invaded on December 16. With a large American/Polish/German force in Warsaw, Russia and Belarus instead decided to invade the coastal regions first, hoping to spread out NATO forces. However, NATO had intercepted a poorly coded message, so they decided to stay put in Warsaw. For some reason, Germany was never invaded. Eventually, Russian forces attacked Warsaw, with the only actual fighting being with the soldiers guarding a highway leading to Warsaw before this. However, Russia raided the West Bank of the Vistula River, and NATO forces were on the East. NATO flanked Russia, and Russia was forced to retreat. With many Russian casualties, it became easy to recapture Polish land, and soon Polish forces were occupying Kaliningrad. More will be added soon! Category:Scenario